Butters x Charlotte
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Takes place during the episode where my country gone. When Butters has dinner with Charlotte and her family and He ends up staying the night, and they have some fun together. Hope you enjoy Please review Butters x Charlotte rated M for language and Sex
1. Chapter 1 slow Cosby hot Cosby

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY BUTTERS X CHARLOTTE IT'S A ROMANTIC STORY SET IN THE EPISODE WHERE MY COUNTRY GONE SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a warm summers night in the town of south park. When Butter's stotch was outside on the garden swing with his girlfriend Charlotte; After having Dinner with her family. "Charlotte I haven't been completely honest with you, I was just supposed to give you a hot Cosby and be done with it, So that our species could co exist; But now I'd like to just try a nice slow Cosby instead" said Butters. "In Canada we call a slow Cosby Love" replied Charlotte; "Hey us too would it be alright if i Kiss you Charlotte?" Asked Butters, "Of coarse You can Butters you don't even have to ask" Replied Charlotte. As Butters leaned in and Kissed her on her lips. Charlotte kissed him back Before breaking apart; "Lets go to my room" said Charlotte, As she grabbed Butter's arm and Led him up to her bedroom.

"Close and Lock the door behind you Please" instructed Charlotte; As Butters locked the door then turned around to see Charlotte had striped naked. Butters saw that her Canadian Body was just like another American Woman's body, proving even more that she too was a human being, "Wow Charlotte you sure are beautiful" said Butters. "Why thank you Butters now It's your turn" replied Charlotte, Rubbing her tits and Wet pussy, "Okay" said Butters removing his shirt pants and hesitated at his boxers, "Are you Okay Butters?" asked Charlotte walking behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. "Yea but are you sure you want to do this?" asked Butters, as he felt her hand go down his boxers and feeling his dick slowly harden in her hand, "Well you said You were supposed to do the hot Cosby with me so I thought before we do the slow Cosby we should try Hot Cosby" replied Charlotte jacking Him off under his boxers, "Well alright" said Butters before Charlotte removed her hand then pulled off his boxers; exposing his hardened cock.

Charlotte Then lay on her back and Butters pushed his way into her, "AHHH!" Moaned Charlotte as Butters fucked his Canadian girlfriend over and over again, "Oh yes Butters fuck me fuck me really hard!" moaned Charlotte, As Butters Pounded her hard and fast, "Um Charlotte I think I'm going to cum AHHHHHHHHH" he moaned cumming inside Her. Butters pulled out of Charlotte, "Thank you Butters I love you so much" said Charlotte kissing him, "I love you too Charlotte hey since i met your family How would you like to meet mine" said Butters. "That's a good idea Butters I look forward to it"replied Charlotte who then fell asleep and Butters fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Butters awoke to find Charlotte under the covers blowing him, "Well good morning Charlotte" said Butters; "Good Morning Butters ah Butters what are you doing?" replied Charlotte. As Butters Placed his cock Between her tits "oh you want to try titty fucking me do you" said Charlotte used her hands to squeeze her boobs against his cock and she proceeded to lick and kiss his tip until he came on her face. Butters pulled away from her chest and kissed her before whipping his cum off her face then dressing and Charlotte did the same.

And They left so Butters could introduce her to his parents.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF BUTTERS X CHARLOTTE IT'S SET WHEN BUTTERS INTRODUCES CHARLOTTE TO HIS FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once they arrived at the Stotch residents, Butters and Charlotte walked in, "Butters! Just where have you been?" Demanded Stephen; "No where Just spent the night at my girlfriend's house" Butters Defended himself. "You must be Butter's father my name is Charlotte" replied Charlotte, "Oh Well you still should have called us first" said Stephen; "Butters? Where have you been young man wait who's this?" asked Linda. "Oh ah this is my girlfriend Charlotte" replied Butters, "Hello" said Charlotte, "Oh well Hello Charlotte would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Linda, "Yes please" replied Charlotte, "Okay why don't you two go upstairs and We'll get you when dinners ready" said Linda as Butters took Charlotte up to his room.

"Told you he wouldn't turn out gay" said Stephen, "Sigh Alright here you go" replied Linda handing him $20; "Okay this is my room" said Butters as he and Charlotte entered His bedroom."I like your hamsters" said Charlotte; "Thanks Charlotte" replied Butters kissing her, "Lets watch a movie" said Butters before putting on love actually then joining Charlotte on the bed, about twenty minutes later Charlotte got board she was enjoying the movie but she was still board, So she got an idea, "Butters I'm a little cold could I climb under the covers please?" asked Charlotte, "Well of coarse you can Charlotte hey i might do the same" replied Butters.

As He and Charlotte both placed the Blanket over their waists, then Charlotte placed her hand in Butters lap and rubbed his crotch. Then she unbuckled His pants then slipped her hand down his underwear, then she begun messaging his cock. "MMM Charlotte that feels good" moaned Butters, as Charlotte yanked on him till She made him cum, "Okay you two Dinners ready" Linda called from outside the bedroom and Butters Tucked himself into his pants then him and Charlotte went downstairs.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
